Burning Bread
by London Bridgington
Summary: The story of survival of Peeta with news twist and turns in an already dangerous games a more in depth treacherous Hunger Games awaits with new twist that only a fangirl could make... (Updates daily to weekly basis...so in progress sorry for any typos I don't catch)
1. Chapter 1

1.

He stares at her sitting at the community lounge tomorrow is the reaping for the 74th hunger games; this will be another year of worry regret and heavy drinking for the next two weeks. My name is in the bowl a total of 10 times her probably more, since her father died in the mining accident years before she's had to put her name down to get more rations for her family to survive.

She is quiet in school not much for her too say to anyone really, she wasn't always this reserved before the mining accident she was in truth like most girls in the District. Only one person I know can bring her back to life again and that is Gale. They were both effected by the accident they had to heal together now the head of the household they learned to hunt and trap for money and meat. Even my family bought from them.

*Center Hall's bell tower rings in the distance.*

School is over for today. She moves quickly placing the meager supplies we all have in knapsack; she starts toward the door and halts. I look down as I gather my own belongings together. I don't see her walk toward me I don't hear her foots steps; I only notice her scent. She smells of the forest, as if pine needles and sap cling to her body she smells beautiful. I wish I could take it in more I almost do. She looks almost like a deer caught in a trap, my heart sinks just enough.

She whispers almost like wind, "I'll bring extra supplies tonight just in case…" I nod not knowing what else to say or do before she escapes.

_Just in case… _

Tomorrow is the reaping, it is the more feared day for all of the districts; because the reaping is the begging of the two weeks of hell where each district send one male and female between the ages of 12 to 18 to the Hunger Games were we will watch them kill another until only one remains the victor. This year will be the 74th games. I have to survive only 3 more reaping's before I will be free, until I have my own family that is.

It is required that every married couple must produce children for future victors as well applicants to keep this games system going, if you are unable to bare children you will be given an orphan to raise instead. I don't must people would have had children in this day and age if it weren't for that rule. I include my mother among that list of people, she cares only for the store and possibly my father to some extend her 3 kids I being the youngest are just an accessory to her life. My father is warmer towards us more parental but still a lackey to my mother's every word or whim.

I walk home to give my father the news, as well as to prepare a feast for a family dinner just in case it could be my last, m brothers are no longer in the reaping never chosen. I hope I have very similar luck, my family and I both know I wouldn't survive.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I diced vegetables preparing to cook the stew for the week, we don't eat our baked products not even the old pieces no one wants we have stew and one loaf of bread everyday continuously. It is rare to have something else to eat usually it's because of a ration of certain foods or something's price became too expensive at the local store. My father usually prepares the food for the week still believing that it's his parental right; but tonight I volunteered my father just nodded. This will keep my mind occupied while living in angst until tomorrow's reaping.

I barely hear the tap of knuckle against the door frame it's so faint it sounds simple to the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board. But I smell the forest, I had left the door propped open to cold down the room while I prepare super. Her scent floats through the room taking away every other scene in the kitchen. I breathe in deeply hoping she's mistake it for the scent of the food. I don't want to turn around I know she watches me; her eyes bore into my back to be the center of her attention for a moment feel more personal than any other girl could give.

I hear her bow creak as she moves forward, the faint rustle of her hunting bag rubbing against her clothes even her feet make a soft thump against the wood. When she lays her hand o my shoulder I jump, less from surprise then to the feeling of electricity running through my bones. I wish I could touch her cheek or her hand. I turn around to face her, her eyes are alert monitoring the room. Her face softens when she senses were alone, she pulls me close pressing me closer to her until are body are touching to the point where not even air can pass through. Her lips found mine and softly suckling like kisses me. I drop the knife before wrapping my arms around her back lifting her to the tips of her toes.

We cannot tell a soul that we are together or have touched, we are not arranged to be together by our families but neither of us care this is our moment. In district 12 families arranged marriages for their children this is for population to grow as well as to make sure the child has someone in case of a mining or general accident many children are orphaned now a days. Katniss comes from a miner's family they are usually partnered with other miner kids, because of life style and poverty, the more upper-class and business owners like my family tend to partner up to keep what economy we have left going strong. Katniss is arranged to Marry Gale I a girl named Annabel her family owns the linens shop down the road. When we reach the age of 18 we then are allowed to court one another so we could fall in love and become a a true married couple. But until then children cannot touch, see or have relations with the opposite sex. Many break that rule once or twice for the experience usually being a kiss or at most sex but they never fall in love with anyone other than their match.

If we are caught the capital would tear us apart and imprison us for adultery, which I've been told is a horrible punishment worst then becoming a competitor in the Games. As Katniss says it's worth the risk to have a choice, but in public we must pretend nothing is happening in fear of her sister getting the repercussion for knowing she helps Katniss sneak away or sneak me in to see each other. Prim is a good girl she's lucky so far she hasn't been matched yet she will know who he is at 13 after surviving her first reaping.

Katniss pulls away the scent of the forest is weaker, I wish I could pull her back but my family could walk in at any moment. She hands me the bag of meat takes her payment my father leaves for her loafs of bread and money and places it in her sack to count out later.

She pants slightly out of breathe, "Tonight when the moon is high my window."

I nod to her as she walks out slowly the smile now hidden from her face as she has to go back to pretending I wish I could mask my face like her but tonight I have no problems looking anything but happy I'm nervous and scared tomorrow our lives will be different in some way whether big or small two people we know will leave to die.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Dinner is prepared, and tables are set my oldest brother now married, brings his pregnant wife to the family feast, most families do this before the Hunger Games to celebrate life in case there child is picked which would make it their final meal together. My Second oldest brother now courting his to be wife comes alone for she also has a younger sibling preparing for their first games and wants to be with them this evening not that I minded. I'm placed at the head of the table since I'm the only member of the family who could be chosen this dinner is in my honor and hope of safe keeping. I've been given a cup of brandy to ease my nerves and let sleep come to me more easily even though I am underage. I hope I can hold my liquor long enough to see her tonight.

After dinner more alcohol is passed out mainly for my parents and brothers, my sister in law cannot drink for the babies health and I so I can get up and look presentable. I go to my room early in the evening 2 hours after the sun sets my parents let me go in need a good night's sleep in their mind, to bad I won't get one.

(4 hours later)

I tap on her window gently, knowing she'll hear it, I step into the shadows and wait for her to open the blinds and window so I can sneak in. A candle flickers on in her room, then a faint creak of the panes and groan of the window make the silent night filled with the house's musical noise. She stares outside and spots me behind the trees, her face breaks into a grin and motions for me to come forward. I jostle my way as quietly as possible through her window and into her bed that cushions my fall.

She crawls into my lap facing me her legs stretch on both sides of my body her arms sliding around my back and our foreheads meet gently. My arms mimic hers, as I lean in to kiss her softly, without worry anyone will come in. Prim knows I'm here and in generally sleeps in their mothers' room while her mother is passed out after nursing a bottle. She moves her legs side to side against my lap my grip tightens, I gasp slightly at the pleasure.

"I know I told you we should wait, but maybe we could try Peeta." Katniss whimpers, my body jolts with electricity doing this would seal our fate we both know this to be true, there is no protection for younger girls or teenagers until they are starting to be courted as adults if we do this there is a chance of us having to run or worse getting caught. I look her truly look at her and know without a doubt it the time for us to take that final step it's our time to find love without the fear of the capital any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

I lay her down on to the blankets slowly, she's glows in the moonlight that seeps through the closed window. Whispering my name, Goosebumps rise up my arm in the ecstasy of just her voice that is sweet as honey. She raises her arms, only her finger tips can reach my face brushing the hair out of my eyes, she caresses my check and nods to tell me she is ready. My hands hover over her nightgown's top button shaking with nerves; she smiles gently just as afraid and nervous as myself.

She pulls on the hem of my shirt raising it slowly showing my stomach, I cover her hands with my own and raise my shirt I'll go first. The cold air makes me intake a breathe trying to adjust to the cold. Her hands warm my chest as she traces the curve of my muscles and ribs. Her hands fall away to finish unbuttoning her nightgown. She lays in front of me completely uncovered, her feminine curves are perfect and supple. My hands caress her body for the first time not missing an inch, low moans escape her quietly. I breathe deeply and think to myself, screw the capital she is mine and will always be my love.

We fell asleep in a lover's embrace our clothes scattered and shed only our body heat keeping us warm. A sickly sweet smell of cinnamon and pine needles entices the room. We don't wake until Prim's gasp startles us out of our slumber. She steps into the room closes the door brusquely and faces toward it away from us.

"Get up dressed and out, mom's awake and she wants to speak with you Katniss!" Prim squeaked trying to conceal the anger and shock in her voice.

Katniss looks at me longingly not wanting our night to end but I need to get home and she needs to get ready the reaping will begin soon. I dress quickly and sneak out the window taking the wood's path home to make sure no one sees me on the wrong side of town. When I get home my family assumes I went for a walk to clear my head sometimes I'm glad they are gullible. I bathe quickly before I dress we must wear our nicest clothes for the capital. Better to go in style some say. A blue button up shirt and black pants is what I see in my reflection. Finally alone I can remember last night, our bodies entangled, kisses shared a night of bliss nothing can go wrong today.

My family calls for me to hurry we're leaving for the ceremony, I smile to my family last night still on my mind. They smile back afraid and nervous no one knows who will be picked to represent the districts. Being a tribute is a fear of every child until the age of 18 then they carry their fear for their future children as adults, the fear will never end. I see Katniss walking with her family; her sister Prim looks nervous this is her first year, both Katniss and Prim will have their names in the bowl this year. I wish them luck mentally with a slight wave to snow, the nod back I know they saw me too. We are all nervous not just about what Prim saw but what is about to happen and what we will have to do if what Katniss and I did last night gives us a surprise. I take a deep breath just focus on the now I think to myself. Let the Hunger Games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Walking toward the town center I see the different ages of boys and girls either crying for their older siblings or crying about their own possibly horrible fate. There are fences that were put up overnight to herd the possible tributes in the sections and the onlookers in other places around the makeshift arena. My family and I are separated, I sign in and give a blood sample before I'm lead into the group for 16 year old boys. There are six rows each for ages 12 – 18 I one row for each age 6 rows for boys and six rows for girls. I see Prim already with the 12 year old girls; that's means Katniss is somewhere with the other 16 year old girls mixed in or blending in to stay unnoticed.

The screens on stage flicker with the capitals in sigma waiting for the show to begin like always they place the cameras on stage and over the crowd so this can be videotaped and broadcasted the 24 tributes selection in the capital for their enjoyment. Only the 12 districts have to give tributes any child born in the capital is safe from harm's way. The capital created this punishment for the war where the 13th district rebelled against the capital which caused all of the districts to become involved in some way. Now the 13th district doesn't even exist and it is forbidden to cross in the area for medical reasons that one will explain.

The town centers clock tower strikes 9am the reaping is now beginning. As the bell strikes every member of District 12 stiffens in fear the moment has come for two people to be sent to die. Only one person from District 12 has ever become a victor and that was almost 30 years ago. A brightly dressed woman all in pink even her hair waltzes to the middle of the stage, care free and air headed as most capital people are. She smiles toward the crowd as if it was a carnival not a death sentence town meeting. Even her voice is beyond chipper as she mentions why the hunger games are in existence and the honor it is to be a tribute. After the first year of hearing her say this speech I no longer listen just silently pray over and over again. When her hand reaches for the names of the girls I still only barely listen continuing my prayer as long as possible-

"PRIM EVERDEEN!" I pause what; my head shoots in the direction of Prim until another voice screams over the audience, of Prim's cries, and her Mother's wail... Katniss.

"I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss is held in place by two guards but is suddenly released as she ushered forth. I can't believe it was Katniss, why? My mind won't cooperate I see Gale grab Prim and takes her to her Mother as Katniss walks on stage all I can think is why her? Tears silently start to fall down my cheeks last night cannot be the end, they can't take her! I catch her eyes and she mouths 'I'm sorry' tears drying on her face. I mouth 'I love you' to her. I won't be able to say goodbye only family can we both know I won't see her again. I don't even notice when the woman calls out the boy tribute's name until.

I can't believe what I just heard….

"PEETA MELLARK!"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

I'm in the Games…she is in the Games.

We're in the Hunger Games.

May the odds be ever in your favor.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

I barely remember meeting with my family. I barely remember being ushered onto the train with Katniss. The most I remember is being told there is a rule change this year. Instead of the Hunger Games being a 2 week-long event with introductions and training its now 4 weeks long in hopes of the non-career district having more of a fighting chance and more of a television appeal apparently the previews hunger games were entertaining enough for the Capital's citizens. Katniss and I both sat in silence learning the new news apparently we will live for at least one month if we survive that long.

Effie excuses herself before heading out to look for Haymitch, I look toward Katniss wondering how she is coping. How can last night be so different from today how can we suddenly find ourselves here in this mess? Her face is pale, beads of sweat form on her forehead, I stand slowly and walk toward her. If we're going to die I don't care who sees use anymore. I pull her into an embrace, I feel her tremble under my touch.

"Well, isn't this a pretty little sight…" the smell of booze announces Haymitch's arrival. I tilt my head toward him and glare he can't stop drinking long enough to be even a smidge human…Haymitch the only survivor of the Hunger Games in District 12 is now the own drunk.

I stand slowly, "We're going to die anyway what's it matter anymore, how does any of this matter?"

"Ice?"

He hands me two glasses with brown liquid, from the smell I can tell its whiskey. I hand one of the glasses to Katniss, she takes is and shoots it back in one gulps her face mimics distaste. At least she is no longer in shock. I set my glass down on the table, and go back to holding Katniss' hand as I sit down. Haymitch continues to smirk at us not speaking just watching. The room is silent until I hear Effie's shoes clicking on the wood floors as she joins us, if she noticed are held hands she hasn't said anything.

"What do we do?" Katniss croaks, she must have cried when her family came to say goodbye, its crackles between every word.

"Well for starters probably not continue with your little love feast, since you two will most likely have to kill each other." I shudder kill Katniss I knew he was drunk but he can't be serious.

I catch her eye and we silently agree we can't mention how far we have gone if they think it's just a friendship we might just be safe for now. Haymitch grabs a bottle and slowly walks away, I don't even notice Katniss' standing before I hear her yell.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO GO TO OUR DEATHS AND ALL YOU CAN DO IT SUCK DOWN THAT BOTTLE LIKE IT'S YOUR MOTHER'S TIT!"

Haymitch swings around fire in his eyes before I can react or realize what he's going to do even before Katniss can even blink, his hand flies across his body and collides with her face. Her head whips back she falls to the ground. The sounds of the impact echoing in this train cart. Haymitch stand in front of her glowering in anger so hot his body turns red.

"It won't do you any good to get advice today when you can't even accept the fact you might have a fucking chance at survival; come talk to me tomorrow when you act your damn age!" Haymitch stalks out of the room as the whole cart falls silent even Effie doesn't make a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"That's mahogany!" Effie screams as Katniss pulls out the recently stuck butter knife from the table. I hid my smirk between bites of toast and pancakes, two very rare things in District twelve even for a bread maker's son. I feel Katniss' glare across the table but for now I can't help her for now I will have to ignore her she needs to make these people like her and show her strength not just her anger. Haymitch's laugh echoes across the stunned cart, even Katniss' anger seem to boil off like the last five minutes of screaming didn't happen.

"If you think a butter-knife will protect you in the ring sweetie be my guess, glad to see you have spirit but if you can't control yourself you won't have a chance especially against the career tributes." Haymitch smacks his napkin down as he gets up to leave, leaving Kat and Effie in stunned silence. He winks at Effie as he passes by her, making her already brightly make up colored face turn just a bit pinker as he walks past her. Katniss sits in his vacated seat stunned we make quick eye contact before eating our fill it won't hurt to have a full stomach for the next month ahead of us. I finish my toast as Effie squeals, I can't help but feel dread as I see for the first time in my life and probably the last the creator of all of this evil.

The Capital…

I think the worst fear I have ever felt in my life is being told that before we first get introduced with the other districts is being parade in front of the capitals citizens as a sick and twisted meet and greet. As we walk in a straight line after exiting the train into the waiting vehicle to take us to our "stylist," stars truck crazy citizens are snapping photos with us and calling them selfies, at the same time their yanking at our hair and clothing for their collection. I will say I'm grateful for living a semi normal life in district twelve were work was propriety for every family, and not growing up to become one of these fans**…I would think I'd lose my mind. _[**Quick references to fan girls/ fan boys out there love you all.] _

Katniss clings to the back of my shirt trying and failing at avoiding the groping hands of the young men and some very curios women. When we reach the car between Katniss and myself, a good thirty percent of our clothing is missing or well very holey. She leans against me and rest her head against me for some small comfort I can give her, if anyone notices no one lets on. She smells like berries instead of her usual forest scent its new but not unwanted. Since being on this journey to hell we have had better food and living then our entire district before us mainly because of hot water and easily accessible food. I myself choose a cinnamon scent to remind me of home and made her smile as her head was rest against me. For one small moment we have peace and it is truly blissful for the moment if only it wasn't so brief. If only I could pause time itself for this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Meeting our stylish and consultants in fashion was probably a bit more disturbing than ever lead on in capital news in previous years I was forced to watch the Hunger Games. I'll twelve districts are sectioned in carrel cages for the stylists to wake down a long similar to a reptile room in a zoo. I'm glad we were separated in single units mainly because there was barely anyone room to do anything other than stand there and try to not look completely idiotic. We stand on something similar to a Lazy Susan that turns us slowly in circles I guess for the designers to see our general proportions and shape.

I knew Katniss was somewhere to my left last in line, by standing in this cage made me feel alone and gawked at like an animal, a very dangerous animal at that. People of the capitol look more like zoo animals, these citizens are the most prestigious and lucky even when poor because of where they live. Not only do they never have to participate in the Hunger Games but they are free to do almost anything as long as they hold a job. They dress in whatever someone says is the latest fashion which can be anything from surgery of all types to body modifications it just had to be extreme and colorful. Basically you could dress up like a clown and still be considered in fashion.

After the parade went past I think I finally breathed; a speaker on the top of the canister spoke in a stern voice in with a slight crackle. "All tributes shall be taken t there stylish and consultant for makeover and design one of the hunger games. Please stand still as the canister moves and do not panic, May the odds be ever in your favor."

Once the canister drops us to our location I see Katniss following a string of odd looking people to a door way with a pink sign that had a white 12 in the middle indicating the female district 12 tribute area. I stare after her and wonder what they will do to my hunter to my Katniss. I watch toward the door way with a blue sign above I take a deep breath and walk in. I see something that completely takes me off guard.

"You've got to be kidding me!"


End file.
